Hazard team
The hazard team was a type of military unit, an elite force of tactical officers, medics, marksmen, and pilots that were utilized to take control of extreme situations and high-risk away team missions from Federation starships. Concept The team was the brainchild of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok while aboard the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant. For Voyager's unique situation, he felt that a team of advanced strike personnel were very necessary in the vastly unexplored region of the Delta Quadrant. To that end, he held a tryout on the ship open to any personnel, excluding senior staff officers, for the Alpha and Beta squads of the newly-christened [[USS Voyager Hazard Team|USS Voyager Hazard Team]]. The team was to be the answer to many dangerous situations, including high-risk away missions, defense of the ship, or even assistance within the ship's own high-risk areas. Tuvok ended up assembling quite possibly the finest team he could have hoped for, although its genesis hardly reflects that. Team incarnations *[[USS Voyager Hazard Team|USS Voyager Hazard Team]] *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Hazard Team|USS Enterprise-E Hazard Team]] *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) Hazard Team|USS Intrepid Hazard Team]] *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) Hazard Team|USS Intrepid-A Hazard Team]] Equipment Hazard suit :See hazard suit. The hazard suit was standard equipment for all members of a Starfleet hazard team. Designed by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, it was devised for maximum maneuverability and ease of movement. The suit was accepted as a regulation duty uniform aboard [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] and became the standard for all [[USS Voyager Hazard Team|USS Voyager Hazard Team]] members, and later for hazard team personnel across Starfleet. Weapons thumb|Type-2 hand phaser, circa 2378 The team's standard equipment includes a regulation type-2 hand phaser, a compression phaser rifle, and field tricorder. Other weapons included Seven of Nine's infinity modulator (simply known as I-MOD), as an effective countermeasure to Borg weapon adaptation. Other Federation weapons in the hazard team's complement include the enhanced compression rifle, the federation assault rifle, the compound grenade launcher, as well as miniature photon burst and quantum burst launchers. Other weapons the team has encountered include tetryon pulse disruptors, tetryon Gatling guns, Etherian stasis weapons, Scavenger rifles, Romulan radiation disruptors, Dreadnought arc welders, and other forms of heavy weaponry. History The team was highly influential in overcoming the threat of the Vohrsoth, who trapped Voyager in a dampening field in 2376. Overcoming pirates, strange new species, invasion, and kidnappings, the team eventually defeated the Vohrsoth and were returned to normal space. The team was also a highly contributing factor to Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. Upon Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet disbanded the Hazard Team, believing that it wasn't needed in Federation space. Its members were sent to a number of different Starfleet units. Munro, the team's at the time leader, was assigned to teach security tactics at Starfleet Academy. Two years later, Captain Picard who was in command of the USS Enterprise-E observed one of Munro's training exercises and considered having a Hazard Team on his ship. Munro and most of the original Hazard Team's Alpha team transferred to the Enterprise. During the team's assignment on-board the Enterprise, it helped to disband a rogue Romulan militant group known as the Empty Crown, as well as stop millions of murderous Idryllian Exomorphs from laying waste to most of the galaxy. Tuvok's idea that Starfleet could use such a force has proven to be correct, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as well as Admiral Kathryn Janeway, have both said that they will recommend this concept to be employed throughout all Starfleet vessels. (''VOY'' video game: Elite Force, TNG video game: Elite Force II) Category:Starfleet units